Small acoustic devices, including acoustic transducers, are being employed in a number of applications, including gas flow detectors, and structural flaw detectors for buildings, bridges, pressure piping. In some applications, an acoustic transducer only transmits acoustic signals. In other applications, an acoustic transducer only receives acoustic signals. In still other applications, an acoustic transducer transmits acoustic signals and receives acoustic signals. Generally, acoustic transducers convert received electrical signals to acoustic signals when operating in a transmit mode, and/or convert received acoustic signals to electrical signals when operating in a receive mode. In particular, in many devices and applications, the acoustic signal that is transmitted and/or received is an ultrasonic signal.
Acoustic transducers are manufactured using a variety of different technologies, including piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) transducers. In the past, acoustic transducers have been manufactured with processes where the acoustic transducer element is placed in a metal, ceramic, or plastic package and a lid is bonded to the package. In a typical configuration, an electrical signal produced by the acoustic transducer is provided through a lead or wire from the package to an external amplifier provided on an external circuit board to which the packaged acoustic transducer is attached or connected.
However, the electrical signal transmitted via the lead or wire from the packaged acoustic transducer device to the external amplifier is subject to loss, noise and/or interference due to the length of the interconnect lead length, all of which can reduce the receiving sensitivity of the acoustic device.
What is needed, therefore, is an arrangement which can more efficiently couple electrical signals between an acoustic transducer and an amplifier.